


PDA

by ladydragon76



Series: Waking Up [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary: Optimus is not sly, Megatron is amused and unashamed.





	PDA

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** Post 2007 Movie  
>  **Series:** Waking Up / Prompty Prompts  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Megatron/Optimus  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** agentblurr said, "…oh my god how did the humans take to Megatron and OP being a thing, especially if OP had surprisingly small yet still very affectionate moments with Megs in public because god damn it's been too long."

Megatron was not about to play shy or coy or hide what Optimus was to him, or what he was to Optimus. The fleshlings needed a hard dose of reality, and their backwards thinking about who could pair off, or that 'robots' wouldn't was doomed to a stunning end the moment Optimus released Megatron from his chains.

Optimus _was_ shy at first, though he wasn't conscious of the humans so much as awkward about showing affection to _Megatron_ in front of anyone after all that had happened. But as the weeks wore on and they made their plans, he sat too close. His touches, no matter how platonically meant, were too intimate, too obvious, lingered just a bit more than they should have, and even the humans couldn't miss them for long- nor did they.

No, they hadn't been informed of anything. Not that Cybertronians had sex, could be in love, could make offspring together, had mates- none of it. Not because Optimus feared the response, but because Optimus had not thought to speak of it. His mind was always busy and laser-focused on the goal, but Megatron was far too aware of being watched, being judged. He had _always_ had the need to mind how he presented himself to others and what they thought of him.

Megatron had not missed, not in his years frozen and chipped away at nor after, the way the humans spoke about them. 'Robots'. Clever computers, able to mimic life and sapience, but programmed _things_ instead of living, breathing, thinking people. He did not miss the head tilts or confused blinks of the humans when Optimus sat close against Megatron's side. He did not miss the considering frowns as Megatron rested a hand on Optimus' thigh and leaned closer to read over the newest tweaks to their mission as things came together. He nearly laughed out loud the first time Optimus smiled brightly, pecked a kiss to his lips, then hurried off to suggest a change to the weaponry Megatron had made while no less than four humans gaped in utter disbelief.

Megatron reined himself in and gave them a smirk before standing to trail after his lover and mate. And maybe, just maybe he let his own hips swing a bit more than his natural gait required. And maybe… just maybe he began to encourage more of those absent-minded, light, affectionate kisses where others could see. Optimus was going to figure out the game eventually, but Megatron was going to live it up until then.

In fact… Wasn't that medic tangled up with the frontliner twins? Ratchet was a menace in his own right and would enjoy such a game.

Megatron smiled, having completely missed whatever Optimus had said to him, and leaned in for a softer, slower kiss. "Forgive me, beloved," he purred. "I just remembered I needed to check in with the medic. Can we finish this later?"

Optimus blinked, a little surprised, but he chased Megatron for a second kiss and nodded. "Nothing amiss?"

"Not at all," Megatron replied, hand sliding along Optimus' cheek as he stood. "I simply forgot about an idea I wished to put to him." As he turned, Optimus still smiling that soft, content smile of his that made Megatron's spark feel too large for its crystal, Megatron spotted two humans off to the side. One gave Megatron a thumbs up while the other snickered and shook his head.

Huh. That was better than predicted.


End file.
